This invention relates to a work table on which blades on a pelletizer blade holder can be safely and conveniently changed. According to another aspect, the invention relates to a blade cover.
In a pelletizer, hot thermoplastic material is extruded through extrusion orifices in a die plate. The extruded material passes through the orifices in the form of hot thermoplastic rods and into a chamber which can have water circulating therein. The rods are cut into pellets by blades mounted on a rotating blade holder.
The blades must be periodically replaced. This involves first removing the blade holder from the rather cramped chamber which allows little room to maneuver the hands, leading inevitably to cuts and abrasions. The blade holder can then be placed on a table or held by a coworker while the blades are changed. This operation can also lead to cuts and abrasions because of the instability of the blade holder.